I Will Be Right Here
by Riapariome
Summary: Some things just are the hardest things to let go of. Time passes and soon there will be nothing. No colors, no sound no pictures: nothing. Only an emptiness that is left untreated like an old sore. A dream that is life changing. A dream made by man leaving him with nothing. Except for what we mistake as hope. Love. Nalu, many other pairings.
1. I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You

Waiting for You

AN this is just an idea I had while reading some fan fiction. I hope u like it

Disclaimer

I own nothing hiro mashima owns FT and bryan adams owns i will be right here waiting for you

As she walked into the guild a pair of eyes followed her. _Lucy, _he thought. Her blond hair swayed with every step she took. Most men would look at her body, but Natsu only found one entrancing thing: her eyes.

"Oh hi Natsu," she said breaking his trance, " what'cha doing?"

" Oh, nothing. Hey Lucy."

" Hmm?"

"aw nothing."

He watched her as she went off to talk to Cana and Levy. _Natsu, you idiot! Why didn't you go and ask her? _Shaking his head, he went off sulking.

" oi, flame head," Gray called " why so glum?'

" …." he replied and walked off.

Gray watched the gloomy dragon slayer sulk off. " Man, something a'int right with flamebrain."

" You're right," Mirajane said, drying the glass she was holding, " He usually starts fighting with you. Now he's just acting all lovesick."

" Lovesick puppies are NOT MANLY."

" Ah shut up!" Lisanna yelled, " you and your manly comments. What's manly about them is NOTHING. No go to the corner like a man and think about what you've done."

" I'm….. not….. Manly?"

" as you say, a manly man is not a man if he thinks he should be manlier."

" That makes no sense. " Gray said

" Exactly."

_I have to do this, _Natsu thought, _I have to ask her!_ With newfound courage, he walked up to her , Lucy,"

" Yeah?" She said turning her head from her friends

" do you mind meeting me by the park with the rainbow sakura blossoms?"

" OK, I guess. What time?''

" around sundown, just before the sun sets."

" oh- Ok then."

**Lucy's POV**

I watched him walk away from me with his hands behind his head. _What does he want? _

" Ohh, " Levy said, " I think Natsu is gonna confess his love to her!"

" really, I thought there was something going on between them two"

" THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US! And Erza, you're in this?"

" Well I think that you should go. The worst thing he could do is come drunk and carry you off-"

"CANA!" Erza said " you know better than that!"

" thank you Erza-"

" at least tell her to wear revealing clothing , though that's no different than what's she's wearing now."

Lucy paled, seeing that all her friends were supporting something that was merely a dream.

" UGH! You guys are unmanageable. I'm just gonna go home and get ready."

As she walked out she heard Mirajane call, " Have fun on your date!"

Her only response was the third finger flying out at them.

" Standing in front of her mirror, she looked to see what she could do.

_Should I wear the red dress or the green one? _ I knew that I wasn't going to let Cancer know about this. News might get to Aquarius and she would do horrible things. I shuddered at the thought. Looking through my closet I decided to get something else. Finally I found it. The dress he bought me. It was a navy blue gress that was long and billow, and the neckine was dotted with tiny sapphires and diamonds.

(line here)

* * *

><p>Oceans apart, day after day<p>

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice, on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

how can we say forever

* * *

><p>The wind was warm and calming and the sky was dotted with the colors of blue, orange, yellow and other warm hues. She stood there and let the blossoms run against her. <em>where was he? <em>she thought.

" miss me?" a voice whispered into her ear.

" Natsu, you know you don't scare me anymore." she said laughing softly.

" Awwww, you're no fun anymore."

" Now what did you want to tell me? "

" aww, cant that wait? Let's take a walk and watch the sunset."

" ok," she said smiling " Only for you."

Wherever you go, whatever you doI will be right here, waiting for youWhatever it takes, or how my heart breaksI will be right here waiting for you

They walked around the park, smiling and talking about their recent adventures. They sat on the grass, ran around, watched the sunset, and finally ended up at the fountain . Sitting on the ridge of the fountain, they finally took a moment to relax.

" Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

" Lucy, " Natsu said, taking her hands, " You know I love you with all my heart and there is nothing that could make me stop loving you."

" Yes, what is it?"

" But, Lucy I need to go and train with Igneel. I need to get stronger, to protect you, " he said placing a hand on her stomach, " Both of you."

" but Natsu-"

" Lucy, you know that ill come back."

" But Natsu, who knows how long you'll be gone. I don't know if you'll be there to see this child grow with everyday it is in my womb. Heck, I don't even know if you'll be there for this kid to be there."

" Lucy, do you trust me?"

" yes, but-"

" I'll always be there."

" I might not be there to see this child's birth or the pregnancy, but I know that you will help this child. Tell it the times we spent together. Don't lie to it. This is our baby and I already love it. And don't got to your suspicions that it wont know who I am. I'm pretty sure that it will."

* * *

><p>I took for granted, all The times<p>

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh can't you see it baby,

You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here, waiting for you

Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

* * *

><p>" Natsu, Why are you leaving?"<p>

" I shouldn't tell you this but ther's a battle that's coming up in a two years or so and I need to train to get stonger. To protect you. I don't want some crazy villan trying to kill my family. I want to be strong enough to defaeat anyone who stands in the way of my happy family."

"I hope you come back soon."

" But it doesn't matter wherever I go. I know you'll be right here waiting for me."

" I will"

" well I guess this is goodbye."

As he walked off he waved to me," Just remember to take care of the three of you."

" Three? I asked, running to him."

"I love you." he said and disappeared to the next dimension.

* * *

><p>I wonder how we can survive, this romance<p>

But in the end if I'm with you,

I'll take the chance

Oh you can't see it baby

You've got me going crazy

* * *

><p>" I will be right here waiting for you"<p>

An: plz R&R this is my first FT fanfic so dont be too hard on me


	2. When You're Gone

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you guys! I love how I got so many reviews ( though it was 3 or so) and how many of you added this to your favorites. I've decided to make this story at least 5 chappies and each chappie is a songfic. Huh, how you like that idea? Anyways thanks so much! Arigato my fellow nakama.

Chapter 2

" Three? I asked, running to him."

I love you." he said and disappeared to the next dimension.

She sat down on the spot he had disappeared, thinking about what he said. _Three? What does he mean by that? _Shaking her head, she got up, turned around, and headed home

She opened the door and threw her keys on the floor, exhausted. Walking to her desk, she found a velvet box and a letter with her name on it. _who could it be from? _Sitting down, she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Lucy,_

_If you are reading this now, I will be far, far, far,far,far,far, FAR away. In the next dimension, actually, But you know it's for a good cause. I've been working real hard on my handwriting and spelling, just to impress you. Did ya notice that? I've spelled almost everything right! Anyways, I need to ask a favor of you, and this is important. If anyone asks, tell them the truth. And don't let them come searching for me, they won't find a trace. I'll come on my own time. Tell Gramps to stay alive. Tell Erza to lay off on Gray and Gajeel . Tell them that they have to protect you. And I'm not telling you to sit and mope. I want you to become stronger. We'll need all the help we can get. That means training them if I'm gone that long. Tell Happy and Charle congratulations. I knew she smelled diffurent. Tell Juvia and droopy eyes that I want to be the godfather of their kid if he can produce any. Everyone needs to get stronger and I need you to help them do that. And remember: when I come back, I will make you the happiest woman alive. Believe me. I hope you miss me!_

_Love your dear fiancé and friend,_

_Natsu " Salamander" Dragneel_

_P.S. Do you now what's in the box?_

By the time she was finished the letter, her eyes were tearing up and her lip was trembling. _Oh, Natsu, why did you have to leave? _Blinking the tears away, she stretched her arms and walked to her bed. " this has to be a bad dream," she muttered to herself. " Yeah, when I wake up he'll be by my side and I'll yell at him and it'll all be a dream." As she snuggled into bed, she awaited the sleep that would answer her questions.

The next day

Lucy woke up to the sun shining and the birds singing. But there was no pink haired dragon slayer next to her. Her heart pained at the sight.

She sighed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked at he bed and noticed the difference in the bed sheets. Half of it was messed up and half of it was made up. _Natsu's side_, she thought.

* * *

><p>I always needed time on my own<p>

I never thought I'd

need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

* * *

><p>Getting out of bed she walked to the bathroom to get ready for the mission she was about to go on with Erza and Gray. On her way to the bathroom, she tripped on something soft. She turned around to see a small bundle of clothes.. <em>What the heck? <em>Picking up the bundle, she opened it up to find a pair of Natsu's clothes. _I wonder…_ she thought. Taking the clothes to her face, she took a whiff of them. _They smell just like him._ Burying her face in his vest, she took in more of his smell. _If he was here, he would think I was weird. _But she didn't care. She spent a whole fifteen minutes Just sitting there and smelling and hugging his clothes.

* * *

><p>When you're gone<p>

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

* * *

><p>I've never felt this way before<p>

Everything that I do

reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you,

I love the things that you do

* * *

><p>She smiled thinking about how he would always say she smelled good. He had loved her scent and he wasn't ashamed of saying so. But her little ray of sunshine slowly turned back into a gray day. <em>Ugh… Natsu, did you really have to go? How are we gonna do this mission? We didn't plan for this.<em> Sighing, she continued back to her plan. Walking to her bathroom, she got ready and searched

To find that the was nothing in her closet than sweatpants and a few t-shirts that belonged to Natsu. She knew they were going on that mission for a week and Natsu had made her pack everything and anything at all to make sure she was safe. She didn't feel like taking her clothes out so she randomly picked a shirt and changed..

SLAM!

" HOLY SHISH KEBAB!" she yelled as the box fell on her foot. " What the Taj Mahal was that?"** Bending down, she opened the wooden box to find another letter, this time shorter.

_To Lucy Heartfilla:_

_Enclosed in this box are a year's worth of rent, 400,00 jewel, and a membership to Sweet Things. I hope you enjoy your pregnancy. _

_Love,_

_You now* who _

Lucy giggled after reading the letter. _Oh Natsu, you're one of a kind_. She sifted through the box and found everything there was in the letter_. _She remembered how thoughtful he could be, especially if he tried.

_LA LA LALALA LALA LA LA LALA LALA LA LA_

" Moshi-Moshi!"

" Lucy, where are you? WE have a mission remember?"

" Shish kebab! I didn't even eat breakfast yet!"

" Well you can eat it at the guild, hurry up!" Ezra's voice screamed through the phone.

" Ok, be there in a bit."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy grabbed her suitcase and began walking to the guild.

" Hey has anyone seen Natsu?" Levy asked, out of nowhere.

" No, " Mirajane said, turning around, "Not since yesterday I haven't."

" He and Lucy probably stayed the day in, " Cana joked.

" Yeah but don't they have a mission?"

" Yeah," Levy said, " Natsu kept on pestering me to go with them."

" Yeah, I remember that. But isn't it suspicious that Lucy isn't here?"

" Lucy said she's coming soon, I just talked to her," Erza answered.

" Oi, has anyone seen slanty-eyes?" Gray commented.

At that moment, Lucy came in to the guild carrying her suitcase. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was in a rushed bun.

" Lucy, are you feeling okay? You look like a train wreck." Levy commented.

" No, I just had a bad night's sleep."Out of nowhere, Gajeel started sniffing Lucy, " Why do you smell like flame-head?"

"It's cuz it's his shirt I'm wearing." Lucy retorted. " You know that I Love Lucy shirt he bought while we were at a I love Lucy convention."

" Which Lucy are you talking about."

" That show."

" OOOOOOOHHHHHH."

" Anyways, Mirajane, can you keep an eye on this, I need to talk to Master."

" Sure."

As she walked away, the small crowd around the bar quieted down.

" There's something wrong," Cana remarked.

" She still smells weird."

" GAJEEL! Why such vulgar words?" Levy yelled.

" How is that vulgar?"

" It just is."

" But she just smells weird, like pinky, but more of her."

" he was with her last night you know."

" Did you guys follow her?" Mirajane asked

" I did," a voice said

" Bisca!" they shouted.

" You're never around."

" I always am you guys are always busy with match making."

" And you're always busy with Alzack."

At the mention of his name, the greenette blushed. " Ew, Bisca, don't blush it clashes with you're hair." Levy complained.

" You got a problem with that?" Bisca retorted taking out a giant revolver.

" Ah, no, I'm fine I don't want to get assassinated."

" Anyways i didn't hear a thing."

" WHAAAT!" the rest of them yelled

" Oh you guys," Erza mumbled.

_In the Master's office._

" So you mean to tell me that Natsu is gone and this is the letter he left you?"

" Lucy nodded unable to speak, for she had been crying for the past 15 minutes. " And that he told you his objectives yesterday night at the park."

"Y-Yes," Lucy said.

" And that your with child?" At that moment, she busted into tears. CRASH!

"L-L-Lucy," a voice said, " Is this true?"

Lucy whipped her head to see Cana standing there, and her beer mug broken into pieces.

" Oh, no." Cana took a seat next to Lucy and took her hand, " You have to tell me this is a lie."

" It's not," Makarov said, handing Cana the letter, " Natsu is really gone."

As her eyes skimmed the letter she felt a pang in her heart. A tear escaped from her eye but she quickly brushed it away. _No, I can't cry now. Lucy's in much more pain than me. She's getting the worst of it._ " Lucy-"

" Cana, can you come down to the guild with me?"

" sure, just let me pick up the remnants of my mug."

" Oh, I'm so sorry-"

" it's okay, I can get another one."

After the mess was cleaned the two went down the stairs and headed to the middle of the guild.

" hey," Cana said. The guild members continued on " HEY!" they still continued." HEY! DO YOU GUYS EVER SHUT UP?"

Complete utter silence.

" Thank you. Now Lucy has an announcement to make." before she could let Lucy start, she went to run off to Macao.

" Thanks Cana, I guess. Well you guys know that Natsu hasn't been here today and it's weird."

" Yeah where is he?" Laxus shouted." Um, it's hard for me to say this but," Her eyes started to well up as she tried to continue"- he's not coming back. Natsu's g-g-g-gone."

* * *

><p>When you walk away<p>

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

* * *

><p>" What do ya mean he's gone." Gray asked.<p>

" Well he left me this letter a-and-" taking a deep breath, Lucy fought back the sobs, " It says he's training with Igneel. He says there's a big battle coming up in three years or so and he wants to protect me and-" At that moment she let everything out. The sobs came fiercer than ever, she looked like someone who would collapse within any second. And if anyone came in and saw her crying, they would know they were not tears of joy but of pure sadness.

" Lu-chan," Levy called, running up to her. Whispering in her ear, levy nodded as she understood was the blonde was saying in between her sobs. Taking the letter in her hands she opened it up and began to read.

As the letter was read, tears were shared throughout the guild Cana cried into Macao's chest while Lucy continued her endless sobs. Before their eyes, Happy flew out of the guild in search for Natsu.

In time, the cries diminished. Lucy calmed down and Gildartz was scolding Macao. Sniffling, Lucy got up and faced t he crowd, " I also have another announcement."

" Don't tell me: Happy is dead?"

"Shut up Wakaba!"

" Umm, no. What I wanted to stay is that I'm ….I'm…."" Lu-chan, you don't need to say it if you don't want to."

" No, I want to say this, Guys, I'm pregnant."

A pregnant silence filled the guild.

When you're goneThe pieces of my heart are missing youAnd when you're goneThe face I came to know is missing too

" What?"

Gray ran up to her fuming, " How could he leave you like this."

" Who's the father?"

" Who else!"" Leaving a woman pregnant is not manly!"

"For once, I agree with you, Elf-nii"

" I knew she smelled weird!"

"Gajeel!""Lucy is not a love rival anymore."

"C'mon, Lucy, it's okay. He'll come back." Cana said, surprisingly, " In the meantime, lets get you some food to eat. You must be starving."

" Yeah, we'll always take care of you," Erza said smiling.

' yeah!"

" How did this happen, " Gray muttered, " Natsu's a real man?"_ Yeah, _Lucy thought, _Natsu how did this happen?_

* * *

><p>And when you're gone<p>

The words I need to hear to always get me through

The day and make it ok

I miss you

* * *

><p><em>AN: SO I hope you guys liked it plz R&amp;R.<em>


	3. Open Arms

AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with regents practice and stuff. Anyways, here's the next chapter. The song being used is Open Arms

**Disclaimer**: I don't own open arms or Fairy Tail. Mariah Carey owns the song and Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.  
>Note: English is not my first language. Correct my mistakes please.<p>

**Chapter 3: Open Arms**

_**"The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come." **_  
><em><strong>― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook<strong>_

Walking towards the bar, Gray shook his head. It made no sense to him why Natsu left Lucy. Didn't he care for her? He left her pregnant for God's sake! This wasn't the Natsu he knew, there was something wrong with him.  
>" Carla," he said walking up to the exceed, " Are you sure you saw that."<br>" I am positive. There will be an attack on the guild and there might be no way to stop it."  
>As she explained the situation to Gray, he became, more confused than ever, " But still why did you tell Natsu? Why not anyone else?"<br>" He has a duty. He has to protect his family. I'm sure you would do the same if you were in his shoes."  
>IN his shoes. If Juvia was pregnant and I hand the guild on my shoulders… Man I realize how he felt now. Wait, why is she telling me? Does this mean…..<br>A flash of an old memory passed through his mind.  
>Natsu and Gray had been constantly fighting<br>" Oi, Natsu, stop playing with me, fight for real, are you not a man?" Gray sadi, throwing a punch at Natsu's head  
>Quickly dodging it, Natsu responded, " I don't want to fight with you Gray, I'm tired."<br>" Oooh is the little flame head afraid he'll lose to me?"  
>" "GRAY! FOR THE LAST TIME I TELL YOU, STOP PLAYING WITH PEOPLE! IF YOU CONTINUE TREATING OTHER PEOPLE LIKE THAT. PEOPLE'S FEELINGS ARE GETTING HURT! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO JUVIA?!"<br>" What am I doing to her? She's just a freaky old stalker. If anyone is playing around with people it's sure her. She acts like she likes me but she only stalks people to stab them in the back after."  
>" But don't you feel anything for her?"<br>"NO! I feel nothing for her, how many times do I tell you this I feel nothing for her and have never felt anything for her!"  
>Natsu stared at his once comrade, " Gray, you just made a big mistake, one that you can't fix. Someday, you'll regret it. But I'm pretty sure you're too immature to realize it."<br>AS he walked away, Gray yelled, flipping a table over " NATSU!"

"Thanks Carla, I gotta go, Bye!"  
>Zooming of to the rest of the guild leaving a trail of dust, Carla shook her head. " Humans are so dumb." Wait what am I saying!<p>

Slowly, Gray walked up to Lucy and Juvia shaking. Thoughts flew around in his head like hummingbirds. No, he said, I gotta do this, If I don't, it will denounce my manlihood.  
>"Um, Juvia….?"<br>She whipped her head around to face him, her eyes full of concern. She glared at him with a stoic expression, " What do you want Gray?" she asked.  
>" Juvia, I guess this is now that I realize this, but, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all this grief. I guess I now realize how I really feel."<br>"Bullcrap, Gray. Don't put me through all this shit again. You did this to me before, and I won't take it again."  
>"Ju, I really mean this. I'm sorry for hurting you before but I know now for sure, I will always stay by your side. I know in the past I haven't been the best friend or anything for the matter."<br>" Gray, just stop it. I hate it when you stand in front of me and lie through your teeth. I'm done with you, we're over. Finished. I guess you men are all the same, you never know when to call it quits. If I accept you, will you put me through the same stuff as before? Will you just leave me like Natsu did? How can I trust you?"  
>SMACK!<br>Lucy's hands were red from hitting the woman but she still stood tall holding her hand. "You will NEVER talk about Natsu like that again. I don't know what the rest of you talk about when I'm not here but you won't say anything negative about Natsu. I know that he would never leave me. He left to protect us, not for some cheap thrill."  
>" Well, he's not here now is he? And who knows where he is? Probably in the arms of some random woman because sick of you being such a whore and a whining crybaby. This battle is not for another number of years so what's the reason for him leaving. I'm sure he's not too weak enough too win, he's defeated others countless times, what's so special about this one?"<br>Lucy eyed her dangerously, " Juvia, if you want to badmouth someone else's husband, go do it to someone you don't know. But you won't stay there alive to continue what you're doing. No matter the condition I am in, I will bash your head into the concrete thousands of times until your eyes roll out of their sockets and the blood oozes out from the cracks in your skull"  
>" Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try, you old cow."<br>Grabbing the knife embedded in the wall behind her, she lunged at the blue haired water mage. Immediately, Elfman and Gray pulled Juvia back, " Juvia, come on let's go before things get worse"  
>" No, that bitch needs to get back here! She can't go off and say that, she just can't!"<br>Lucy collapsed to the ground shaking, "You don't know how much it hurts."  
>The guild was abnormally quiet save for the sound of Lucy's sobs. No one moved as Makarov walked in through the doors of the guild.. An aura of sternness and authority radiated from the small figure. Behind him stood a tall figure that dwarfed Makarov greatly. Laxus. His blonde hair stood tall and electricity sparked around him. All eyes turned to them as they advanced, but Laxus stayed.<br>" What is going on in here?! I am only gone for one day at a meeting and this is what happens? The guild is a mess, this one has a knife at the other ones neck, and you guys are holding this one back. Juvia, Lucy, in my office now! The rest of you better stay quiet before I get any more frustrated than I already am!"  
>The two quietly advanced to the office. Automatically, Laki opened the door to the office on the second floor.<br>" Laxus, keep an eye on them. You too Mirajane."

" Now I want you two to explain to me what happened. Lucy you go first"  
>Lucy eyed Juvia dangerously, and began telling her story, " Well this little water bomb was talking to Gray and she started to badmouth Natsu. Now me being the good person I was came up and smacked the scum. She continued and threatened me, so I grabbed a knife from the wall to stab her. The end. I don't see what was so wrong about it, I mean, anyone would've done so."<br>Makarov nervously grinned, a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. " Y-Yeah, um Juvia, what about your side of the story?"  
>"Well the same thing happened, but Gray was being a lying cheat and I wasn't gonna take it from him. And these past events have been so stressful and I was trying to be a good friend but those words just came out. I didn't mean that but then she just pissed me off. What, am I going to let some chick yell at me like that?"<br>" It doesn't matter though. If you were trying to be a good friend, then you wouldn't have said it."  
>" Did you not hear me? It was an accident!"<br>" You know what Juvia, I'm sick of your excuses. I'm sick of you. Get away from my life. Forget that we were ever friends. I can't be friends with some one that can't see me." She said, tears gathering up in her eyes. With that, she rose up, throwing her chair back and ran out of the guild, leaving a crying Juvia in the background.  
>*Hormones, sheesh! Women are weird*<br>"..What is up with pregnant women" he said out loud.

**The next day**  
><em>Lying beside you<em>  
><em>Here in the dark<em>  
><em>Feeling your heartbeat with mine<em>  
><em>Softly you whisper<em>  
><em>You're so sincere<em>  
><em>How could our love be so blind<em>  
><em>We sailed on together<em>  
><em>We drifted apart<em>  
><em>And here you are<em>  
><em>By my side<em>  
>Lucy woke to the break of daylight and groaned. The memories of the day before haunted her memory. How could I have done that? What was wrong with me yesterday? She tried to get up, but a bout of nausea came over her. Rushing to the bathroom, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. "Ugh, why does this have to happen to me." She sat for a few more minutes and tried to get up, when another wave of nausea came over her. Her heart ached, knowing that Natsu was not there to console her. She imagined his strong arms wrapped around her, or holding her hair up. His soft caring words. How she missed him. She sat on the tiled floor, thinking, the words of Juvia from the prior day ringing in her head. Probably in the arms of some random woman because sick of you being such a whore and a whining crybaby. *I am a crybaby. Why do I always act like this? Is everyone that sick of me? What am I saying? I myself am sick of me. I overreacted to Juvia. She has been a true friend to me, and I ruined that.* Rising from her current position, she walked to the closet in which her towels were stored and took a long shower. The aches in her body melted away as they sailed down the drain. The warm water pelted her skin and it reminded her of the warmth she only felt when Natsu was with her. His arms had always been open to receive her. And now, she felt alone. NO mother's touch, no friend's comfort. Just emptiness.<br>_So now I come to you_  
><em>With open arms<em>  
><em>Nothing to hide<em>  
><em>Believe what I say<em>  
><em>So here I am<em>  
><em>With open arms<em>  
><em>Hoping you'll see<em>  
><em>What your love means to me<em>  
><em>Open arms<em>  
>Walking out of the now boiling water, she grabbed her towel and dried her skin. Grabbing her shirt, she slipped it on and struggled to bring it past her now growing breasts. *Why did I buy such tight shirts?* grumbling she bent down to grab her jeans. Since she was now pregnant, she decided to dress more conservatively. Also struggling to button up her jeans she cursed in frustration. When she finally was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a blue tank top and a pair of white jeans, accompanied with balck flats. She put her hair up in a sideways ponytail with a butterfly clip at the side. She frowned at her pale face and began to apply makeup- something that she rarely did. *Because Natsu would tell me that I would look beautiful no matter what*<p>

_Living without you_  
><em>Living alone<em>  
><em>This empty house seems so cold<em>  
><em>Wanting to hold you<em>  
><em>Wanting you near<em>  
><em>How much I wanted you home<em>

Grabbing her bag, she headed out on to Fairy Hills to see Juvia- and to apologize.

"No, Gray, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore! You put me through so much and ignored me half the time I was trying to tell you that I loved you. But you just cast me aside. You think I don't know about alll those times when you just wanted to get away from me because I was too clingy? Well I've stopped now and I thought I grew up. I will never grow up until I learn that you don't love me!" Juvia yelled through the receiver.  
>" Juvia, when have I done that? I have always paid attention to you. You think I'm not grateful for what you have done? Well I am, and if I haven't told you enough, I love you. I love you with all my heart and I will never let go." Gray argued.<br>" Well why keep holding on when there's nothing to hold on to? Gray, I'm not going through this again. I won't be here forever and there are so many others out there who will love me and respect me. So I don't need you."  
>"You know what? I really don't care anymore. I don't need you either and I will never need you." She could hear the hurt in his voice. " Juvia, if you want to end this, it's fine with me. I would do anything just to keep you happy and if you think this is it, then so be it."<br>"Gray-" The phone line went dead before she could fix her mistake. She immediately regretted what she had said after she heard his voice. She had lost the one man in her life that helped her. The one who took away the rain.

_But now that you've come back_  
><em>Turned night into day<em>  
><em>I need you to stay<em>

She needed him to stay. Tears fell down and streaked her cheeks. She could taste the salty liquid before she even realized she was crying. As more tears fell, she looked out the window. The sky was blue as it had ever been, without a trace of clouds. No droplets of water fell from the sky. It was then when she realized she was truly alone. The door bell rang. Assuming it was Gajeel, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and went to answer the door. To her surprise, it was not her dark haired friend, but the ever familiar blonde haired mage.  
>"Yes?"<br>" Juvia, I- Can I come in?" She asked. Nodding Juvia let her in and sat her down on the couch across from where she was sitting previously. The blonde smiled brightly and Juvia cautiously watched her. She began to offer her a drink but Lucy automatically refused. She seemed to be exuberant as ever, but something wasn't right.  
>" Your eyes," Juvia stated plainly.<p>

_So now I come to you_  
><em>With open arms<em>  
><em>Nothing to hide<em>  
><em>Believe what I say<em>  
><em>So here I am<em>  
><em>With open arms<em>

" Excuse me?"  
>" Your eyes, they're not smiling. You're lying. About how you're feeling on the inside, if you should be here or not."<br>" Juvia, I came here- to apologize for my actions yesterday. I had no right to attack you the way I did. It seems that everywhere I go, I mess something up. I probably messed up the relationship between you and Gray, too, didn't I?"  
>Juvia bit back the comment that was arising and tried to change the blonde's outlook, " Lucy, whatever happened with me and Gray was already meant to happen. It's not your fault. You had"<br>" Stop, please. Stop trying to cover up what I did. I hurt you. I just-"  
>" No, I hurt you. I had no right to say what I did. Natsu is a loyal man, he would never do that. I'm the one who is at fault."<br>Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she looked across to her friend, " I'm just so lost, Ju. I don't know what to do without him." Sobs racked her frame as she fell to the floor next to Juvia. Juvia knelt to the ground wrapping her arms around the girl. Rocking her slowly until she calmed down, Juvia felt all traces of remorse for the blonde leave her. Lucy was lost and this was the time that she needed her friends. Stress was the last thing that she needed. What was missing now in her life was love.

"From the sky doesn't fall only the rain"

*Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all*

_Hoping you'll see_  
><em>What your love means to me<em>  
><em>Open arms<em>

**Mp3 of the week**: Person, Love by Lena Park and Kim Bum Soo  
>Thanks guys for those of you who stuck with this story. Love yalls!<p> 


	4. Radioactive

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! Thanks for all your reviews. A shout out to all of you who reviewed in total: Nnatsuki, iluvbixlow, cait-shelter, DragonHalf, whiskalefa. I love you guys so much! I also have decided to have a contest on the gender of Lucy's kid. I am also looking for a beta reader, so yeah… Read on, brothas! [and sistas, never forget the sistas]

Chapter 4:

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
><em>I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust<em>  
><em>I'm breathing in the chemicals<em>

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
><em>This is it, the apocalypse<em>

-Radioactive, Imagine Dragons

An eerie calm was spread across the barren highlands. Though flames engulfed the hills and valleys, nothing burned. The grass was non existent, fire had taken its place. But no smoke was produced from the dancing tongues of fire; which painted the valleys and hills with blends of scarlet, orange and gold tones. The starless sky; dark and foreboding, aided to the ominous mood. Beyond the mountains, the billowing flames diminished to a pale flickering glow. It seemed as if the fire had walked off further into the distance to spread its contagious flames.

He walked toward the mountains, his footprints momentarily leaving a dent in the flames, only to be swallowed up by those near it. He felt a calling to the mountains, though he could not recall being there. As he continued, a searing pain entered his mind. He stopped, kneeling down in the flames as he clutched his head. A piercing noise filled his ears, causing him much pain. Foreign memories invaded his thoughts, memories of a phantom childhood which he knew nothing of. As fast as the pain came, it departed. For a moment, he could only grasp a small memory, one of flames and death.

Flashback:

Flames engulfed the landscape, much like the one he had walked through. Realizing it was the same place, he stood in the flames, watching a woman and her partner run from an unknown evil. He saw the two run towards him. Frozen in his position, he began to panic. What could have caused such destruction and fear? He was surprised to see that they did not bump into him, but rather ran through him. They did not see him. He chuckled in amazement, inspecting his body to make sure he was whole. Turning around, he continued to follow them. Behind him, he heard a monstrous roar. They all stopped, sensing near danger. With his sensitive dragon slayer ears, he heard the cry of a baby. He searched frantically for the source of the sound. As the lady began to run again, he caught glimpse pf a familiar blanket. Her husband had stayed behind, letting her go. Natsu frowned at this; why would he not protect his family. He prepared to slug the man(which would be unsuccessful) but saw him pull out a long staff, which resembled those of which belonged to Mystogan. He deduced that the man was a mage. The ground began the shake furiously as the staff glowed with a blue light. Natsu heard him cry out, "You will not win, Acnologica!" His eyes widened. This man was taking on that beast alone? The same beast that had defeated he and nakama? He had to be powerful. Not wanting to lose the mysterious mage's companion, he slowly turned around. Running after the woman, he headed to the same mountains he had before. They finally reached a hidden entry to a passage way between the two mountains. At the end of the tunnel, his eyes began to cloud with tears. Why? Why were tears spilling from his eyes. All of a sudden, a familiar scent permeated his nostrils, invading his mind with the sweet memory of the person he held most dear to his heart. Well, second, to Lucy. And Happy. And his nakama. And Gramps. Oh, you get it!

Igneel.

He knew the throaty growl of his voice before he even heard it. His dad, the one who took care of him.

" Are you sure you will be all right, Danae?" The majestic dragon questioned. The woman in front of him seemed to be as small as Levy compared to the red giant.

She nodded, her dark salmon curls shaking with the movement," Yes, I'm ready. We don't have much time you-"

" I can't hold two forms at once, I know." He sighed tiredly. " Come on, I know a place where we can put him." Treading toward the back of the cave, he headed to a large bassinet. Decorated with jewels and dragon paintings, the bassinet was truly magnificent. The powerful runes that protected it could be felt from where Natsu stood. He watched as he placed the baby in the nest of silk pillows and blankets. From where he hid, he could not see the blanket that felt so familiar to him.

" Goodbye, my son, be strong." Igneel whispered, failing in his attempt. The child woke up, beginning to cry again. His cries soon quieted down, seeing the familiar face. Natsu frowned at this; how come he had never heard of this son of Igneel? Wasn't he the only one? He surely did not remember Igneel saying he had biological children.

Moving aside, he let the pink haired woman say her last goodbyes. " Oh, my son, how I wish you could live in a better world." Natsu heard the sadness in her voice as she held back tears. " Danae," Igneel reminded, " We must hurry!" Nodding, she kissed her son's hand one last time as she and Igneel orbed out of sight.

With no one else but the child in the room, he walked toward the bassinet to inspect the blanket. Why was it so familiar? Cautiously leaning against the wall of runes, he peered in. The blanket was white, but not made of any fabric he knew. It was made of small shapes that looked like squares but weren't quite the same. Stroking his scarf, he pondered on the thought. He looked back and forth at the baby and his scarf. Yet something intrigued him about the baby. He stopped stroking the scarf and stared at the smiling baby. Though it did not have much hair, there was enough to tell what color it was. It was pink, like his mother's but not the same share. Lighter, but deeper at the same time. A color he would know as salmon. He looked at the baby, staring harder into its eyes, as if interrogating him. The child's eyes were oddly familiar. Dark, like charcoal. Like his eyes when he looked in the mirror.

And then it clicked.

He was the baby.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The baby was him.

.

.

.

.

That wasn't a blanket, it was a scarf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HIS scarf.

Before he could collect his thoughts, a deafening roar filled, the air as the ground began to shake furiously. The walls began to cave in, over him and the bassinet. Fearing for his past self, he flung himself over the crib.

But he went right through it.

End Flashback.

The pain slowly dissipated into the nothingness it came from. Slowly rising from his position, he shakily continued his trek to the mountains.

As he reached he pyramid of diminishing lights, as he had come to call it, he felt a sense of familiarity. His mind had finally cleared unlike previously, when he had felt like he was in a trance. He needed to search for Igneel. He had some questions for him. So he did it the old fashioned way.

Natsu-style.

"IGNEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL? WHERE AREEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOUUUUUU? I NEEEEEDDDDDDD YOOOOOOUUUUUUUU! HEY! REMEMBER ME?" He called out loudly to no one. Holding a hand to his ear, he strained to hear the sound of beating wings. Walking further into the land, he searched for caves and what not. As he advanced toward the area he had explored during his flashback, a familiar scent impaled his nostrils. One of burning wood and cinnamon.

Igneel.

He began to run to the place of the scent his sensitive nose had picked up. As he got closer, he could feel the heat envelop his body, the growing flames tinting his skin with a red glow. He stopped for a moment, taking in the sights around him. Flames that engulfed the area. The acrid smell of smoke and burning dung. He grimaced at that, his nose taking the full front of the putrid mess. (an: Yes, I had no other words to describe it) fading dragon scales littered the ground,

resembling the scales on Natsu's scarf. He knew that he was close to where Igneel would be . Bending down to pick up one of the lighter scales, he paused for a moment. He would get to see Igneel. The reality of his situation dawned on him, almost immediately.

" KYYYAHHH! I will finally find Igneel! I have done it! And Gray said I couldn't. Wait until ice-brain hears this! I'm stronger and smarter." Natsu cheered, waving the scale in his hand.

" You know," a deep voice growled, alarming the dancing dragonslayer " I would say that _I _found _you_, Natsu."

" Igneel…"

A/N: Well, we finally see Natsu's side of the story. He meets Igneel.

Yay! I finally did it! *Dances crazily like Natsu* I finished chapter four of IWBRH. Well, school started over here in America. I am in my first year of high school; I'm so excited! I decided to update because I finally found time during vacation. It was after my birthday (Aug. 27) and I woke up saying, I need to update. I really need to brush up on my writing skills. I feel like it is too dry. Maybe because I haven't watched Fairy Tail in a long time since it was on hiatus. Anyways, review and favorite. And if you just started school like me, tell me about your experience, I will always reply. I hoped you enjoyed it. I will start the next chapter in my notebook.

MP3 of the week: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride:

-Lilo and Stitch


	5. My Absence

Hey guys, I know I've been gone for a while and that has been mostly on my part. SChool is difficult and this semester, I really need to keep my grades up so i can get the major i want for the following year. But it is not only that- last week, my grandfather passed and lately i haven't been in the mood to write anything really. The chapters i am working on are almost ready but i have very little motivation to fiish them. I hope that they will be out in the following month and that you guys will understand. Again, i am so sorry.

Thank you for sticking with me,

Ria


End file.
